Operation Commence: Mission: Improbable
by SoScreamsAWhisper
Summary: Now eighteen, it's up to Gaz to succeed where Dib failed. Now, as the newest member of the Swolleneyes, Gaz has her very first mission. What she doesn't know is that it's to find a ghost from her past. And what she doesn't expect may just kill her. A ZaGr fanfic. I do not own the cover image.
1. Commence Operation

_"What a stupid mission," _Gaz Membrane whispered quietly to herself, stepping through the large metal doors that separated her from the outside world. _"I don't even have to do anything. He'll probably save me the trouble and defeat himself. It wouldn't be unlike him." _Her mind flashed back to when she was eleven and he was still trying to take over the world. _That never actually worked, _she thought, rather bitterly. And then, _Whatever. This is my mission. I must complete it. Even if it leaves him a casualty. But what does that matter to_ me?

_An hour later, at the Swollen eye headquarters..._

Gaz gently tucked her stun gun in her waist holster. She slid a hunting knife into each of her black combat boots. She felt the pockets of her leather bag to make sure that she'd already packed her cherry bombs inside. She felt the cold steel of a blade in each of her sleeves. Connected to the back of her neckless, she expertly attached ten throwing stars. She slid her katanas into their sheaths and put them inside her bag.

She sighed, moving a piece of purple hair away from her topaz eyes. _It's not enough. I need more weapons. __She walked over to the weapons shed and pulled out a new assorted pile of bombs. She careless threw random ones into her bag, selected a few more knives, then left the weapons' department._

* * *

><p>The drive to Zim's headquarters was a rather short one. The silence bothered Gaz, but she decided to think about it later. After all, she had a crazed alien to take down.<p>

She cut the engine and walked to his front door. She kicked it down in one swift blow.

Zim looked up from the newspaper he'd been pretending to read. "That's funny, I thought they'd send the other one. But I like this better."

Gaz pulled the gun from her holster and pointed it at him. "Enough talk, Zim. You obviously know why I'm here. So are you gonna make me do this the easy way or the hard way? Don't worry, the decision is totally up to you and I promise not to shoot you until you answer. So. Which. One. Do you. Want?"

He stood and started circling Gaz's body. He stopped behind her and creepily whispered into her ear. "We both know that you don't want to hurt me. But if I must answer, you know that I'll not go down without a fight. I'm sorry, Gaz."

She turned around and put the point of her gun against his squidly-spooch. She gently traced her hand along his muscles. He pulled her closer and lifted her chin upwards. "You don't have to do this, Gaz. You could stay here. You could stay with me. Please, Gaz, I don't want to lose you again. Stay."

She scoffed. "You're so pathetic." His eyes widened as she pulled the trigger. His unconscious body made a sickening cold thud against the kitchen floor.


	2. Operation: Clean Getaway

Gaz loaded the alien into the car and shut the door. She and Zim had known each other since she was nine. He had been ten, or so she thought. She thought it better not to ask. Gaz had little need for information that she really didn't care about.

Gaz spared a quick glance at the unconscious alien in the back of her car. Zim had grown quite handsome over the years. She hadn't seen him since she was fifteen. Right after that cursed kiss he he'd left with her. Yeah, Zim and her had a past. And not a good one, at that.

She put the car into ignition. "Right. Here we go, Idiot."

Two hours later that idiot woke up. Gaz was leaning against the side of the car. They were at a gas- station. A buff guy was pumping the gas for Gaz.

"You shot me!"

She turned at the sound of his voice. "Yeah, I did."

"In the squidly-spooch!"

"Right in the squidly-spooch. You go down fast, you know that?"

He was still staring at the girl with amber eyes in disbelief. "You shot me!"

"Yes. We've determined that."

"But you shot me. You frickin' pulled the trigger and-."

"Yes. I know. I shot you. Why are you being such a baby about this?"

"Okay. I just got to say; are you bloody crazy? Are you a frickin insane idiot?"

"I'm smart enough to operate a gun, now aren't I?" She paused, then added, "But I might be a little crazy."

"You think? No one shoots Zim and gets away with it."

"You know, you've changed! The old you would've said something like, "How dare you do that to the Almight Zim.""

He looked triumphant. "So you admit that Zim is almighty!"

"No. I admit that _you _think you're almighty."

"But you just- you know. Never mind. There's no arguing with those who are clinically insane."

"Hey, I never said clinically. Just that I was insane."

"There's a difference?"

"Not for you, but for me; yes. And seriously why do you sound like a normal Earth teenager?"

"Gir watches tv 24/7. I think I might have picked it up."

Gaz rolled her eyes. And got into the car. "I'll say."

And they were off again.

**Hey, People, sorry that Zim sounded the way he did. This is a badly written fict. But i do try. Please R & R. Thank you.**


	3. Operative talk

"Where are we going?" Zim asked her.

"None of your business."

"Well, then Zim doesn't want to go. And you can't make him!"

"Uh, yes I can, actually."

Gaz was getting tired of answering all of his questions. And he had so many. It was a pain in the butt.

"No, no. Seriously, where are you taking me?"

Gaz almost snapped right then and there.

"I'm not telling you that, so stop asking!"

"Zim just wanted to let you know that he hates you."

"Thanks, then. But Zim can shove it, for all I care. And believe me, I don't."

"Zim does not like the way you are talking to him."

"Yeah. Well, guess what, Zim's gonna have to deal with it. 'Cause I'm not changing."

"Are you still mad about the kiss? Zim told you he was sorry."

"Why would this be about that awful kiss? And I thought you said that you had been watching tv?"

"Zim has been."

"Then why are you talking the way you used to?"

"Because I thought you wanted me to speak like that."

"But I didn't. Listening to someone refer to themselves in a third person is irritating."

"Fine. I'll speak like a human if you wish it."

"Yes, that would be good."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're annoying me, you know that?" He said.

"Hey, Convict, you don't get a say in what I say or do. So deal with it."

"Whatever. But still, where are you taking me?"

"Again, none of your business."

"That's stupid. It's only my business."

"You know, you annoy me whatever you say, whenever you say it."

And they continued on with the ride that seemed to go on forever. That was the last thing that gaz really wanted. But she also didn't want to be stuck with him.


	4. Operative memories

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed. (Come on. We know all know that I'm not the Owner of IZ. All credit goes to Jhonen Vasquez.) The Shinning is a wordplay on The Shining. The characters are different, though. And all credit for that goes to Stephan King.**

Attitude. That's where it all begins. And that's where it began that day. That cursed day when Gazlene Membrane was fifteen.

_Flashback... three days ago..._

_Gaz was walking home from school. I place full of idiots and misfits. And her the most misfitted._

_She was passing Zim's house when she heard the sound of moaning. Curious, she went over to the house. Zim was sitting in a pile of glass._

_She kneeled down beside him, careful of the glass. "Zim, what's with the glass?"_

_He slowly met her face, then her eyes. "Gaz-human?" he asked._

_She sighed. "I have a name, you know. Now tell me why you're upset."_

_"What?! Zim doesn't get upset! Silly Dib-sister."_

_"Zim, you're sitting in a pile of glass. And you've been cut! Get up, you Moron!" She pulled him up._

_"Dib-sister, why are you acting like this? Zim demands to know! Tell Me!"_

_"No. I asked you first. And I'm not asking again. You tell me."_

_"Fine. Zim'll go first. I got a transition for my Tallests. My mission, my life... it's all a big fat lie."_

_She grabbed him harshly and stepped into his house. The door slammed shut behind them. She said,__"What?! That's what this is about?! Don't be an idiot! You've finally stood up for yourself. Be glad!"_

_"Zim is no idiot! His genius would make your intelligence look pitiful! Obey my genes!"_

_"I'm trying to help you. Could you just try to listen for a moment. It's not everyday that I even think of helping someone, and worst of all, it's you!"_

_" Zim is all deserving of your help, Gaz-human! You should be honored! Feel honored!"_

_She said nothing._

_So he continued, "What is this silence you are using?! Tell me! Tell Zim!"_

_"What are you going to do about it?! Huh?! You'll probably just give in. 'Cause you're weak and pitiful! Just like the rest of humanity! Don't you get it?! **You're pathetic.**"_

_"What?! Zim is almighty! Fear me!"_

_"Whatever. I'm outta here."_

_She turned to walk away, but he grabbed her arm._

_"Stay, please, Gaz-human." He looked closed to tears._

_But Gaz did stay. She'd always secretly respected the Irken, and seeing him like this made her upset._

_"Yeah, okay."_

_"I have movies. Gir watches them. Not me."_

_They went over to a giant movie shelf. There was a large selection to choose from._

_"Boy, Gir knows his stuff." She pulled out The shinning and chuckled slightly._

_"Isn't that a horror film?" he questioned._

_"What? Don't tell me Little Zim is scared."_

_"What?! That is preposterous! Zim fears nothing!"_

_She took the movie out of the case. "Then let's watch."_

* * *

><p><em>An hour in...<em>

_They watched Jamie going on his little killer spree._

_Every time, for four minutes, Zim would shriek whenever the movie screamed. Gaz grinned and gave a soft chuckle. His reaction to the movie was pure delightful... for her, that is._

_Jamie walked up with his huge mace and swung it at the door. Gaz remembered that this was the scene when he took out the gardener._

_Zim completely freaked out at the sight of the "blood"._

_"What is that?! That gooey red stuff?!" He screamed. (Not that he didn't normally yell.)_

_"Relax, Zim, it's just blood. God, how can you know what a horror movie is, but not know what blood is?"_

_"I know what blood is! I've seen it before! But that stuff," he gestured at the screen. "is not blood!"_

_"You're right, it's not. No matter how violent humans are, we don't use real blood in movies."_

_"Then what is it?! I demand to know! TELL ME!"_

_"Whoa! Calm down there, Sparky. It's probably just dyed corn syrup, or tomato juice."_

_"Hmmm. What is this Sparky you talk of! I demand it! You have been demanded. Speak!"_

_"Okay, Zim, don't talk this personally, but BACK OFF!"_

_Needless to say, he did. She continued, "Sparky is just a name humans use when someone's being jumpy." Another scream went off in the background, but Zim was caught up with something else._

_"Gaz-human?"_

_Gaz sighed in annoyance. She hit stop on the remote and the whole room blacked out. Zim turned the lights on. "I told you, Zim, I have a name. Use it. Now, what do you want?"_

_"Zim want to see your eyes. What color are they? I want to know." He wasn't yelling this time._

_"Why would you ask for such a thing? Ask for mercy, ask for pain, but never ask of that."_

_"Why not?! Zim has known you for what, five years?"  
><em>

_"Six," she mumbled.__  
><em>

_"Exactly."_

_She sighed. Her eyes slowly, carefully opened, revealing the great sight of brilliant amber sparks. And then it was gone. There for a moment, but disappeared the next._

_And then the warm feeling of something playing over her lips. Her eyes shot open._

_Zim was kissing her._


	5. Operation: Tricks for time

**This was so fun to write. Hope you like it. **

Gaz was jolted into reality. She gave an involuntary shudder.

"Is Gaz-beast cold?" Zim asked.

"Yeah. I'm cold."

Zim took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulder. "There. That should make it better."

"Thanks." It was barely audible, but Zim still heard it.

"Mmmhmm."

* * *

><p>When they got to the hotel, Gaz opened the car door, and dragged Zim out.<p>

"Come on. I don't want to be stuck outside all night. Let's check in."

Zim rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

They went over to the check-in window. There was a woman on duty.

"Hello," She said, smiling a little _too_ brightly.

"Hi. I would like to rent two rooms for the night."

"Are you sure that you and your little green boyfriend wouldn't prefer to have one?"

"Oh, we're not-."

"Yeah, me and my sweetheart, we'll take it," Zim cut in.

Gaz shot him a meaningful death glare. The meaning: death was about the occur.

But the woman continued,"Well, you'd have to share one anyway. We only have one room left. So?"

Gaz then realized that it would be a smart move to be in the same room together. Then she could watch him better. At first, she'd been planning to install a surveillance system, but this was far better.

The receptionist interrupted her thoughts once more. Was stared at a full screen. "I believe that room 326 is available."

They took the key, and said their goodbyes.

* * *

><p>Gaz stepped out of the shower, and draped a purple towel around herself. She waved her hand through the air, hoping to clear it away. When that did not succeed, she stepped out of the room, and got a big surprise.<p>

Zim was in the kitchen area, cooking.

She clung the the towel a little bit tighter. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Aw, just a little surprise. "

He scooped up the contents from the pan with a spatula, and put it on two plates. Gaz tied the end of the towel into the front. He handed the left one to Gaz, who gratefully took it.

They sat down at the little table.

"Thanks, Zim."

He gave a dazzling grin as she dug in. "Don't mention it."

Gaz noticed that something was weird when he didn't eat anything. "Why aren't you eating?" 

"Oh, I don't want to taste any more sedatives."

"What?!"

That evil smile again. "Oh, didn't I mention that?"

And there was nothing to do but for Gaz to fall to the ground.


	6. Operation: Abandoned Warehouses

**So, yeah, I'll admit it. This was a fun chapter to write. I love switching kidnappings around.**

Something hard hit Gaz's head. She woke up hard. Zim was standing in front of her, with, as always, that infuriatingly smug smile of his. Gir was right beside him, running around in tight circles screaming about waffles and tacos.

"Zim," she gasped. "What the heck did you do? And where are we?"

"An abandoned warehouse. There are tons of these all over the city. fascinating, isn't it?"

"'fascinating' isn't the word that comes to mind right now. How about; 'Ludicrous'? 'Delusional'? 'Mad'? 'Berserk'? 'Insane?' 'Idiotic'? Any of these you want to go with?"

He gave a wry chuckle. "You misunderstand me, Gaz. I mean you no harm."

"You know, somehow I have a really hard time believing that. But then, I think, 'Oh, wait. This is Zim were taking about.' And I just get all warm and fuzzy inside."

"Is that sarcasm?"

She exhaled deeply. "Yes, Zim, that's sarcasm. You know, for a boy who's classified himself as a genius, you sure are stupid."

"Lies! I do no such thing!"

Gaz rolled her eyes. "Yeah you do."

"Do not!"

"You do."

"Lies!"

"Do too."

"Do not, will not, has not."

"Does so, will so, has so. You do it all the time."

"No I don't!"

Right at that moment, Gir decided that he wanted to be added into the conversation.

"Yes, ya dooooooooooo!"

"Gir, shut up."

Gir pondered that for a moment. "Okey-dokey." He ran over to the wall, and hit his head against it repeatedly.

"Stupid robot," Zim mumbled.

"If it's so stupid, why did the tallests give it to you?"

"You know dang well why."

"I'm not sure I follow."

"Oh, don't play dumb."

"I was playing dumb? I do't think I was."

"Yes, you were."

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were."

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were."

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were."

"No, I wasn't."

It went on and on until Gir interrupted again, which was five minutes later.

"Mastah?"

"Yes, Gir? What is it?" 

"I love... pizza! And tacos! Oh, don't forget waffles. They makes me cry da happy tears."

Zim face-palmed, and if Gaz's hands were free, she would've, too.


	7. Operation: Craziness

**This was so fun to write. Hope you like...**

A few hours later, Zim loaded the frail form of Gaz's unconscious body. This time sedatives had nothing to do with it, though, Gaz, no doubt wished they had. The real reason she was unconscious was because Gir decided that he wanted to hug her, extremely long, and extremely tight. So it only took a few seconds for her to pass out.

"I hate you," Zim told him.

He began to scream at the top of his lungs.

"Gir, what does it take to get you to stop making that horrible noise?"

"Panncakes! I love pancakes!"

"Gir, we are not getting pancakes."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Gir, you'll get you're pancakes!"

"And tacos!"

"And tacos."

"And pizza!"

"And pizza."

"I'm so happy. Maybe I'll get a buritto... and some cupcakes!"

"Yes, I'm sure you will."

"Yay! I love you." He wiped robotic tears away.

**Please review.**


	8. Operative Brains

Gaz woke up for the second time with no knowledge of where she was. Gir was a few feet away hitting himself in the head, running in circles, ad screaming. It was at that moment when Gaz wondered how she'd manage to sleep at all. What with all the noise.

"Gir, stop screaming," she told him, sitting up carefully.

His horrible shriek faltered, then stopped. "Okay."

"Uh, you're up," came another voice.

"Zim, what the heck did you do to me?"

"I did nothing. You were unconscious. You can thank Gir for that."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it."

"Know it? I know nothing!"

Gaz smirked at his mistake. "You got that right."

"If you're planning on insulting me, don't bother."

"I won't. You did that yourself."

"That's right, and I need no help from yo-. Hey!"

"Hey yourself. Now let me go."

"No."

"Zim, you're being pathetic again. Don't be like that I don't know how old alien you were when you were planning to take over the world."

"Oh, I'm still doing that. Just because the tallests' kicked me out, didn't mean I could quit. No. My plan has not changed."

"Well, then you've got your planet, so what are you doing with me?"

"Well, truth be told, I need you out of the way. And, Gaz-human, you have this rather annoying talent for being exactly where I don't want you to be. So, I need to keep you here until y master plan is finish. And I tell you, it is MASTERFUL!"

Gaz was not convinced. "Sure it is. Whatever you say. But one more question, why am I in the way this time?"

"'Cause you, Infernal human, have the one thing that can stop me. Your brain."

Gaz sighed. "That's not scary at all."


	9. Operation: DNAtive discussions

Zim dragged a very disgruntled Gaz to the car. Gir was trailing behind this singing about hippies in the waterfalls, whatever that meant.

"Get in the car," Zim instructed her.

"No dur. I thought you took me out here just to look at it."

"Oh, you're just so full of laughs, aren't you?"

"Maybe I am."

"Whatever. Get in," this time, he didn't wait for her to get in herself. He forced her in.

He got in on his side, and they took off.

"Where're we going?" she asked.

"To my lab."

Gaz sigh, but said nothing.

They rode in silence, not including Gir's singing and constant rambling to himself.

Finally, he decided to talk to someone that could respond without him knowing the answer before "the person" said it.

"Gazzy, why's you're hairs purple." Unfortunately, he was laughing hysterically as he said it. And sadly, Gaz understood.

"DNA, I guess."

"What's ADN?"

But, shockingly it was Zim who answered instead of Gaz. "DNA is- you know what, never mind. You'd never understand it, even if I told you twice. You'd just forget it five seconds later. Example: Purple monkey that land on the moon in the month of June. There, Gir, what did I say?"

"I 'on't know. Peanut butter tastes like hot dogs." Another burst of hysterics.

"Oh god, Gir, you're hopeless."

"I am? I am! I am utterly hopeless!"

Zim shook his head in exasperation, then said to nobody in particular (the only sane girl with purple hair in the car), "And he says it like it's a good thing."

And Gaz just shrugs.


	10. Operation: Fear factor

**So I read a comment and realized that the person was right. This _is_ too slow moving. So, going to move it a little faster. But first, I need to take their advice and put thelast three chapters together. So I'm going to do that. Hope you like it. And be sure to thank Ngrey651 for that idea...**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed. (All characters are not mine. Rather, they belong to Jhonen Vasquez.)**

**Hope you like...**

Gaz's stomach growled.

"What the heck was that?!" Zim jumped.

Gaz just rolled her eyes. "My stomach, Zim. I'm hungry."

"I knew that," he said, regaining his confidence. "What do you want?"

"Um, how about Bloatie's pizza with a side of sweet release? Sound good to you?"

"Bloatie's is good!" cried Gir from the backseat.

Now it was Zim's turn for an eye roll. "It sounds better you know, Little Gaz."

"If it sounds so good, why not just do it?"

"I told you, I need you out of the way."

"What about Dib. If I can defeat your "Oh so masterful plan", then why can't he?"

Zim burst out laughing. "Oh, please. That sadly great example for a human can never defeat my masterful plan."

Gaz was not convinced. "Yeah, whatever. But when your "Masterful plan," blows up in your face, just come crying to me."

"Oh, there will be tears. His, if he tries to interfere."

"Probably. But that doesn't change the fact that that "Sadly great example for a human," has beaten you before. Let's not forget that part."

Zim gave a deep exhale. "Why must you rain on my parade?"

* * *

><p>Gaz glanced down at what she was wearing and noticed that, for the first time, she was still wearing the towel. Though, it wasn't white anymore.<p>

"Um, Zim," she said.

"What, you Infernal Human?"

"I need actual clothes. I can't keep going around in this towel. I swear, I already feel naked."

He looked at me. "You're not," he assured her.

She slapped his arm for looking. "But it doesn't change the fact that I still feel like I am."

"Fine. We'll stop to get you clothes."

"Thanks. You are the grand captain of "the clothing search", I promise."

"Aw, thanks, Gaz. That makes me feel better."

"Yes, aside from the fact that that was sarcasm."

He pouted. And Gaz had to admit it was kind of cute. Wait, what?!

She shook her head to clear that thought. And she wondered what was wrong with her for thinking that again.

"Gaz-Human, is something wrong? You seem..." he paused, afraid that she'd kill him, but finished, "...kind of scared. Are you alright?"

That snapped her back into reality. "Don't ever even imply that I have fears. I have none."

"Oh, come on, Gaz, everyone has at least one fear."

"Oh yeah? If that's so, what's your's?"

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm Irken! I fear nothing!"

"Zim. What is it?"

"Nothing. I'm not afraid."

"But you are. You defended yourself too fast. So, out with it."

"Sp-sp-spi-spiderssss, okay?! The almighty Zim fears Spiders!"

That made Gaz laugh. "You've been here for what, seven years, and you develope a fear of such a small creature."

"For your information, millions of people have arachnophobia. It's my biggest fear. It's no small thing."

"You know, you talk tough, but you're not. You're such a scaredy-cat."

"Am not. So I shared my fear, what's your's?"

"I told you I fear nothing."

His gaze softened on her. Gaz, we both know that there's no such thing as a fearless person. I'll let you in on another secret. While spiders scared me, you scare me five times more. Gaz, what are afraid of?"

"Death."

Immediate silence.

* * *

><p>Zim was surprised. "What? I thought you liked death."<p>

"No. Nobody likes death. And it's not death that I fear. It's the sense of loneliness that follows."

"God, Gaz, that's a bit dramatic, don't you think?"

"No. It's the truth. If Dib died, I'd soon follow from loneliness."

"Dying of loneliness? That's not physically possible. And I know you know that."

"It's a simile. I'm using one to show you how much the Idiot means to me."

"I never knew you cared about him."

"Course I do. He's my brother, though most of the time I wish he wasn't."

"That actually makes sense. You seem to have a protective sense about him with you. Especially when it came to my plans."

She shrugged. "Most of the time, it's because I couldn't leave the house without Dib. Which meant no Bloaties."

"Do you do everything for pizza."

"No, not pizza. Bloaties. BEST. PIZZA. EVER!"

Zim smiled at her declaration.


	11. Operation: forget

Gaz ran her fingers up a purple dress. For some strange reason, it reminded her of her childhood.

Zim came up behind her and smirked. "Kind of reminds me of the one you used to have."

Gaz almost laughed. They'd had the same thought. And when one has the same thought as Zim himself, there is most definitely reason to fear what comes next.

"I bet it'd look good on you," Zim told her.

"Younger me would have bought it in a second, but now that I'm... the way I am, well, I guess I'm not used to still wearing something like this."

Zim just smirked at her again. "The only way to get back into the habit of something is to just impulsively do it anyway."

This time, Gaz really did laugh. "I not sure that's how that works."

Zim lashed his hand through the air as if he was waving the very thought away. "Of course it is. I thought you'd know that by now."

Gaz turned her attention back to the dress. _Don't do it! Don't do it! That's not you, not anymore!_, a hundred versions of voice coursed through her.

"I'm going to go check out the technology section. I meet you at the register."

Gaz nodded.

Gaz continued to finger the dress.

Then she smiled, turned, and walked away.

Zim had, as he'd promised, met her at the register.

If Gaz hadn't known any better, she'd actually have thought that he looked upset.

"What, no dress?" he inquired.

She shook her head at him. "But I did get these."

She handed the cashier the clothes.

* * *

><p>Zim again waited as Gaz got dressed.<p>

He had to admit, he had wanted to at least see what it looked like on her.

He just sighed.

"What rotten luck," he muttered to himself.

Suddenly, the door opened up and Gaz stepped out. She was wearing dark jeans and a long sleeve shirt.

Zim's initial reaction was, "Whoa, that is way too good to be true."

Needless to say, Gaz gave him the smack-down of a life-time for that one sentence.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, as they were driving, Gaz asked, "Still upset that I didn't get it?"<p>

"What?! No!" he defended.

Gaz rolled her eyes. "Come on, we all know you wanted to see me in a dress."

He just shrugged. "Okay, I admit it. I really did. But I think you look hot with that, too."

"Yeppppppppppsies!" Gir cried from the backseat.

Zim sighed. "You know, I almost forgot that he was there."

Gaz cocked her at him. "I didn't think that was humanly possible."

He smiled a smug expression. "Aw, but you forget that I'm not human."

Gaz seemed to be thinking about that, too. "Pull over,' she said, suddenly.

Zim did as she asked.

"Gaz why have we stopped."

"'Cause I forgot you're not human."

Then she was kissing him.


	12. Operative Awkwardness

**Sorry, haven't been posting for a while. But now I'm back. And here's the next chapter.**

Zim kissed Gaz back for a few seconds, the seemed to realize what he was doing. He pushed her away roughly.

"No, Gaz-human. This is not right. We're not even the same species."

"Oh, who cares. No one, excluding Dib and I, and possibly Miss Bitters, knows that you're an alien."

Zim suddenly smiled. "You think that Miss Bitters knows my secret, too? It's not just me?"

Gaz shrugged, and sighed."There's no way of knowing what she knows. But that's beside the point. You're changing the subject. Do you think that it's always going to be like this with us? Are we just gonna kiss then act as if it never happened?" she asked.

Zim was deep in thought at this. Finally he answered, "I-I don't know, Gaz-Human."

She sighed again. "Fine. Then let's be that way. We'll never speak of that kiss again.

And for some strange reason, she actually felt a twinge of sadness.

_How can that be? _she wondered, thinking it over.

* * *

><p>Zim was not much better off. He was still think over her decision. He knew that Gaz was too stubborn to change her mind without help, or you know, the proper "persuasion".<p>

The lingering of the kiss they had shared still tingled on his lips. _Gaz, why are you doing this?_ was the question that echoed painfully clear in his mind.

But he still knew that there was still a chance. A minor one, true, but that was better than nothing at all.

So Zim did what he did best. He schemed.


	13. Operation: Don't forget

**Here's the next chapter...**

Zim snuck a few glances at the dark beauty beside him. He had kind of regretted telling her no. They were a good couple, and he had just realized it.

But who was he kidding? A great girl like that would never want a guy like him. An alien. An intergalactic intruder. The monster that human children belive are hiding under their bed.

* * *

><p>Gaz was looking out the window. She could feel Zim's eyes on her. She could sense that there was something that he wanted to say, but he was too sacred to say it.<p>

"Spit it out, will you?!" she snapped at him, finally losing what little patience she had.

The green boy just nodded. "I was thinking that perhaps we shouldn't forget it. The kiss, I mean. It was something special that just wasn't meant to be forgotten."

Gaz stared at him in shock. "It's too late, Zim. I've already put up my guard. It won't be taken down."

He stared at her, his eyes full of a fiery determination. "Watch them."


	14. Operative Dead?

Gaz could only imagine what Zim was planning. He had promised to break her walls. Gaz knew that he meant it, too. But it scared her. She had never been loved the way Zim looked at her.

She hadn't lied when he told him that the loneliness after loss was her fear, but she also left out her fear for anything intimate. Love included.

* * *

><p>"I hate this," Zim declared, as they drove into another hotel parking lot.<p>

Gaz smirked. "You hate what? Going to hotels every night, claiming that I'm your girl-friend."

Zim glared at her. "I've already told you that I don't mind you being that to me."

"What? Your girlfriend? Well, I do."

Zim gave an angry huff. "That's not what I meant. You know that."

Gaz got out of the car. "Well, let's just get checked in."

* * *

><p>Zim dropped GIR onto the floor of the hotel's room. This time, there was two beds.<p>

Gaz mentally smiled at the hotel people. Zim just shrugged.

"Night, Zim," Gaz said, going over to "her" bed.

"No, is she dead! Gazzy, no! Don't die!" Gir said, hitting himself on the head.

Zim rolled his eyes at the panicking little robot. "No. 'Gazzy's' not dead. She's sleeping."

GIR immediately began to settle down. "Oh, that's okay!"


	15. Operative ignorance

Gaz Membrane woke with a fierce pounding in her head, and a little, sleeping robot in her bed. The latter, she felt, was far more painful...

"Zim," she groaned, fighting an out-coming yawn, "please get your robot out of my bed."

The green boy was up before she had even finished saying anything. "Now, Gir, you can't sleep in Gaz-human's bed," he tried to explain.

Gir didn't get it...

"WHYYYYYYY!" he wailed, causing Gaz's natured reflex to whack him. HARD.

"Ow," he mumbled, surprising her with how childlike and out of character that was for him.

Gaz was even more horrified to find herself regretting her strike. She drew the little alien-robot, who was now bawling like a new born babe, closer, causing a perplexed Zim to turn bright green with embarrassment.

"Gaz-human-" he began.

"Gaz," she cut him off curtly.

He nodded nervously. "Gaz, you- You don't have to do that. He's fine, really."

And if he wasn't already confused enough, her response just downright irritated him. "I know. But I want to."

_Oh, so she'll hug the robot, but when I want her, it's "No, Zim. No breaking my tremendous, stupidly high wall that so far, no one has managed to get through." Well no one until now... That danged robot... I should have known the tallests were evil when they first gave him to me, but NO! I just had to be blinded by his "amazing" "advanced" state. Advanced my-_

"HELLO? Zim, are you even listening to me?!" snapped an outraged voice.

Oh, right; GAZ!

He cleared his throat and nodded. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

The amber eyed "she-devil" just nodded, making it perfectly obvious that she wasn't convinced. "I said we should check out," she relayed.

He nodded again, straightening up. "Right! I knew that!"

She smirked. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go."

**I know it's not as long as you want it to be, but I will write soon, okay?**


End file.
